


Тепло наших тел

by aster526



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster526/pseuds/aster526
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В канун Рождества, Петир Бейлиш, привозит Сансу Старк к себе домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1.**

\- Знаете, это первое Рождество за 17 лет, которое я встречаю не с семьей.

\- А у меня это первое Рождество за 20 лет, которое я вообще встречаю, - не слишком изящно, но Петир не мог придумать иного ответа, который бы не вызвал у его спутницы очередной приступ отчаяния. А так, если перевести разговор на себя может отвлечется. Задумчиво отпивая вино, он предается недавним воспоминаниям...

Вот уже два дня как они сидели там, куда, как ему ранее казалось, он бы никогда не привел ни одну девушку: в доме его родителей. Старый коттедж, стоящий на каменистом берегу холодного ирландского моря, в двух часах езды от Белфаста. Редкий случай когда его сентиментальность, не позволившая продать или снести этот сарай, а наоборот, огородить его забором, поставить охранную систему и нанять смотрителя, принесла пользу. Последний раз Бейлиш был здесь семь лет назад, когда мировой финансовый кризис уничтожил тех, кто не успел вовремя переменить ставки на бирже. Мизинец к ним не относился и для сохранности средств тут же перевел их в Лондон, а для сохранности себя от пули разорившихся конкурентов, месяц отсиживался в импровизированном подполье, заметая следы и составляя новый план на светлое будущее.

И вот теперь пришлось снова вернуться к ненавистным истокам. И даже не ради себя, а из-за одной особы, дочери недоступной Кейтилин Талли, очаровательной Сансы Старк, фотографии которой каждый день транслировал телевизор и перепечатывали газеты. Крестная мать и законный опекун, Серсея Ланнистер, желала вернуть богатую наследницу и будущую невестку обратно. Но как бы Серсея не вещала на всю страну, что её "бедная девочка" помутилась рассудком после смерти своей семьи, Петир убежден в её адекватности, главным образом потому что сбежав, Санса направилась именно к нему.

 _\- Санса Старк была пешкой в руках Ланнистеров, но теперь ты можешь сама выбрать, кем стать: фигурой или игроком._  
_\- Разве фигурой быть так уж плохо?_  
_\- Смотря в чьих руках._  
_\- У меня есть время на размышление?_  
_\- Сколько угодно._

Оставлять Сансу в своей квартире опасно, а держать её и дальше в ночном клубе представлялось все более затруднительным. Канун Рождества это золотая жила для увеселительных заведений, а найм приглашенного персонала усложняет сохранение тайны о том, что в одной из кладовок спит та, за возвращение которой обещан миллион фунтов. Да и Санса, просидевшая полгода в золотой клетке Серсеи, теперь болезненно реагировала на помещения, где её запирали, пусть даже теперь это было продиктовано безопасностью.

К счастью, все сотрудники и деловые партнеры привыкли, что под конец года Петир Бейлиш не оставался в Лондоне, улетая на две недели в страны, где не праздновали Рождество. Посему его отсутствие не должно насторожить, и даже Варису будет лень проверять, действительно ли дражайший Мизинец греется на Гоа. И в воскресенье и убедившись, что никто не ошивается у черного входа, Мизинец вывел через него свою спутницу, чьи волосы теперь были окрашены в каштановый цвет.

 

*****

 

Все время дороги Санса безучастно смотрела в окно, периодически елозя пальцами по заледеневшему стеклу. Подобная апатия уже не удивляла Мизинца, все две недели, что беглянка провела с ним, она или молчала, бездумно смотря телевизор, или рыдала, пока никто не видит, или спала, дабы когда проснуться, снова начать плакать и впадать в меланхолию. На его вопросы отвечала связно, но сама их почти не задавала. Словно боялась помешать или ей уже было все равно. Сложно представить, что ранее именно эта девочка смогла сбежать от вооруженной охраны Ланнистеров без единой царапины.

На горизонте показалась заправка. Припарковавшись, Петир пояснил:

\- Мне надо залить бензин.

Кивок. Ногти продолжили царапать окно.

\- Можешь мне помочь?

Санса медленно повернулась, оторвавшись от увлекательного занятия.

\- Сходи в супермаркет, - Мизинец из последних сил старался быть милым, - там куда мы едем, нет даже консервов. На цены не смотри, бери что захочешь, - он протянул ей свой кошелек и успокаивающе добавил, - не бойся, мы уже далеко от Лондона и тебя никто не узнает.

Санса осторожно взяла портмоне и выйдя из машины, направилась к магазину. Пройдя пару шагов, она обернулась:

\- Мистер Бейлиш, а у вас нет ни на что аллергии?

Прогресс, её первый вопрос за неделю.

\- На устрицы и люцерну. Но не думаю что подобное тебе продадут на заправке.

Едва кивнув, Санса ускорила шаг, а Петир занялся машиной. Спустя 15 минут, он зашел за своей спутницей и помог донести три больших пакета, надеясь, что они забиты не только шоколадками. Остаток пути Санса дремала, а Петир продолжал размышлять, как еще можно вытащить дочь Кэт из психологического анабиоза. Может ей просто неприятно человеческое общение? Возможно девушке, что полгода провела под надзором, теперь нужен просто покой и одиночество. Оставить её на пару дней в доме, а самому остановиться Белфасте, показалось неплохой альтернативой. Все более укрепляясь в этой мысли, Бейлиш осторожно дотронулся до плеча Сансы.

\- Подъезжаем.


	2. Глава 2

Дом почти не изменился. В его многолетнее отсутствие за ним смотрела Гризелла Мерфи, единственная подруга покойной Алейны Бейлиш и, пожалуй, единственная дама, которой Петир доверял. По их уговору, она следила за коттеджем, оплачивая счета и приходя раз в месяц на уборку. Взамен Мизинец платил ей более чем щедрое жалование и просил не распространяться на счет своей работы. Следовало признать, миссис Мерфи не подвела его ни в чем. Пыли почти не было, батареи грели, камин вычищен, а вся скромная бытовая техника исправно функционировала. Проверив наличие мобильной связи, ловившей только на чердаке, Петир подошел к Сансе, все еще безучастно топтавшейся у пакетов с продуктами.

\- Ну что же, здесь гораздо лучше, чем я ожидал. Располагайся, ну, а я поехал, вечером позвоню — все вышесказанное было произнесено с улыбкой, но несколько торопливо взволнованно

Глаза Сансы чуть расширились.

\- Уедете?

\- Да, но бойся, я буду здесь неподалеку, в Белфасте есть неплохой отель. Дом полностью защищен, за последние двадцать лет его ни разу не пытались ограбить, поэтому ни мародеры, ни Серсея тебя не достанут. Связь ловит, так что ты можешь набрать меня в любой момент, — Петир ободряюще улыбнулся и положил ей руки на плечи, — я думаю, что тебе просто нужно несколько дней покоя, а не присутствие посторонних.

Он ожидал вялого несогласия и вежливых уговоров остаться, но только не того, что лицо Сансы станет таким же испуганным как в первый день их встречи.

\- Прошу вас не уезжайте! — Санса судорожно вцепилась в рукав Мизинца, словно он боясь, что он вот-вот убежит, — мистер Бейлиш, я понимаю, что досаждаю вам и являюсь обузой, но пожалуйста, не бросайте меня здесь одну! Я, я… я вам очень признательна за все что вы сделали, и не хочу казаться неблагодарной! Прошу вас, я сойду с ума если останусь здесь совершенно одна!

\- Тише, тише, — Петир успокаивающе сжал её ладони, осторожно привлекая к себе — если тебе так спокойней, тогда конечно, я останусь, — он коротко усмехнулся и пристально посмотрел в покрасневшие глаза своей «обузы», —, но прошу, запомни раз и навсегда Санса Старк: помощь тебе это самое правильное решение, которое я принимал в своей жизни.

«Конечно, только дурак или евнух пренебрежет единственной наследницей Старков, что сама пришла к тебе в руки». Эта часть фразы, естественно, не была озвучена вслух.

\- Спасибо сэр, — Санса на миг крепко прижалась к Петиру, обняв его за шею.

\- Петир.

\- Хорошо, я запомню.

\- Умница, — покорная, но разговорчивая Санса Старк нравилась Мизинцу куда больше.

Дальше дела пошли веселее. Пока Петир связывался с Лотором, Санса разложила еду в старенький холодильник, и заварила чай из трав, что нашла в настенном шкафу. Запах мяты согревал и пропитывал воздух, действуя успокаивающе. Здешнее телевидение обрадовало девушку хотя бы тем, что в рекламу не демонстрировался её снимок под заголовком «РАЗЫСКИВАЕТСЯ!» и еще более жирной пометкой «ВОЗНАГРАЖДЕНИЕ: 1000000£». А в первую неделю было вдвое меньше, возможно к февралю за её голову предложат миллиард и Мирцеллу в придачу. Не дав себе снова захандрить от подобных мыслей, Санса решительно начала влажную уборку, заодно знакомясь с местом, где рос её загадочный спаситель.

*****

Спустившись, Петира встретил приятный запах мятного чая и менее приятный факт: Санса, застыв с тряпкой у одной из полок, смотрела альбом. Его детский альбом. А там, наряду со вполне нормальными семейными кадрами, там еще хранились фото Хэллоуина, Майского карнавала, Рождества, дня святого Патрика… от одного воспоминания себя в наряде лепрекона, Мизинец содрогнулся.

\- Интересно?

Чуть подпрыгнув, Санса обернулась и захлопнула альбом.

\- Простите Петир, я хотела лишь посмотреть!

\- Уверяю тебя, моя милая, там ничего интересно. Никогда не любил сниматься, особенно в детстве, — непринужденно улыбнувшись, Петир отвернулся и отпил чай, — спасибо, я люблю с мятой.

\- Я так и поняла, — осторожно улыбнулась Санса, —, но вы несправедливы к себе, Петир. Вы были… милым. А мои детские фото портила Арья, специально доводя до слез перед съемкой, а один раз и вовсе испортила наряд принцессы, когда я сказала, что девочка не должна наряжаться рыцарем, — от детских воспоминаний она казалось бы осмелела и лукаво добавила, —, а вы ведь тоже им были.

\- Ты единственная кто с первого раза это понял, — Петиру впервые хотелось спрятать глаза, а еще лучше спрятать этот альбом в зажженный камин. Тогда ему не хватало денег и костюм «храброго Ланселота» пришлось делать по самоучителю — Эдмар сказал, что я похож на мусорный бак, а Кэт посчитала меня стиральной машиной.

\- У машин нет герба на груди, — Санса подавила улыбку, поняв, что мистеру Бейлишу это воспоминание может быть неприятно, — извините еще раз, я больше не буду смотреть.

Неопределенно пожав плечами, Петир занялся растопкой камина, а Санса продолжила уборку. На ужин сгодилась купленная пицца и пачка печенья, съеденная за просмотром местных новостей. Часы показывали половину десятого, но Санса уже начинала дремать, и её голова все сильнее склонялась к плечу сидящего рядом Петира. Мягко подтолкнув девушку в нужном направлении, Бейлиш осторожно обнял её и поневоле улыбнулся. Пожалуй, это лучший момент за последние дни. Тепло её тела действовало расслабляющее, сладкий запах шампуня дурманил мысли, заставляя забыться, прижать её крепче и закрыть глаза…

*****

Ему снилась бетонная плита, горячая и шумно дышащая, которая наваливалась на его тело, ерзала и лишала способности двигаться. Где-то вдалеке забрезжил луч света, бесперебойно слепивший глаза. Собрав все силы, Петир моргнул и… проснулся. За окном, солнечный свет беспрепятственно проникал сквозь кружевные занавески. Его онемевшая правая рука находилась под головой, а все остальное тело крепко прижимала к дивану, спящая на нем Санса Старк, жарко дышащая ему в ухо. Неудивительно, что ему снилась давка плитой, и странно, как они вообще проспали всю ночь в такой позе. Будить девушку было жалко, но Мизинец понимал, что второго подобного сна он не выдержит. Он негромко позвал:

\- Санса.

Девушка заворочалась и еще сильнее сцепила руки на его шее.

\- Санса!

Тихий вскрик был доказательством того, что подействовало. Санса молнией поднялась с дивана, Петир повторил её действия с куда большей медлительностью. Все его тело, казалось, состояло из опилок.

\- Извините сэр, — смущенно сказала Санса, отыскивая зубную щетку, — я не хотела заснуть… на вас.

Бейлиш жалел лишь о том, что подобное произошло на узком диване, а не в родительской кровати, где можно было заснуть, обнимая девушку, без риска проснуться с онемением ног.

\- Ничего страшного, я ведь тоже заснул. Надо было сразу отнести тебя в спальню, милая — Петир сделал вид, что не понял, насколько двусмысленно звучит последняя фраза и полез на чердак, где уже разрывался телефон.


	3. Chapter 3

— Петир?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Вы знаете какой сегодня день?  
  
— Вторник?  
  
— Канун Рождества, — Санса осторожно подбиралась к волнительной теме, — можно у нас будет елка?  
  
Тоже мне ребенок, елку ей захотелось. Петир давно не праздновал Рождество, хотя бы потому, что традиционная фабула «Рождество — семейный праздник», ему не подходила. Последний раз он отмечал его в 1995-м, вместе с семейством Талли, где состоялось объявление помолвки Кейтилин и Брандона, что обернулась поножовщиной. 25 декабря он встречал в реанимации, а Новый Год в палате интенсивной терапии. После подобного, Рождество и серьезные отношения стали для него одинаково-противны, и хотя с течением времени былая боль притупилась, возвращаться к исходному, Мизинец считал излишним.  
  
— Зачем она нам? — усмехнулся Мизинец, — признаться, я не планировал отмечать Рождество здесь.  
  
Взгляд Сансы потух. Ссутулившись, она грустно вздохнула и вышла из-за стола.  
  
— Извините, мистер Бейлиш.  
  
Только не хватало еще одной недели апатии и «мистера Бейлиша». Мысленно закатив глаза, Петир равнодушно кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо, будет тебе елка. Все равно надо было съездить в Белфаст, а там их продают на каждом углу, — за свою уступчивость он получил от Сансы улыбку, которую он не видел за все время их общения. Будучи намного красивей Кейтилин, её дочь была еще более непредсказуемой. Подаренные им в Лондоне фирменные тряпки, косметика и даже айфон были встречены равнодушным «спасибо, сэр», а вот наряжать колючее дерево игрушками, привело 17-летнюю девицу в восторг. Размышления о психологическом портрете своей подопечной скрашивали Мизинцу весь путь до города. Что же еще тебя обрадует, Санса Старк? И почему его вообще это волнует?  
  


***

  
  
Тем временем, вооруженная фонариком, Санса искала ящик с новогодними украшениями на захламленном чердаке Бейлишей. И если комнаты, благодаря миссис Мерфи, не успевали приходить в запустение, то на чердаке, казалось, пыли было столько же, сколько и коробок. Поочередно раскрывая каждую из них, Санса не могла отказать себе в любопытстве и осторожно рассматривала найденные предметы. Одежда, посуда, множество книг и пластинок, птичья клетка, граммофон с радиоприемником… наконец на глаза попалась нужная тара, забитая стеклянными фигурками, рядом лежал моток гирлянд. Казалось странным, что Петир, сохранил всё, а не выставил на «E-bay».  
  
«А вот Мизинец бы это продал», - назойливая тема о том, чего в мистере Бейлише больше: Петира или Мизинца, опять дала о себе знать, но сейчас девушке было не до пустой аналитики. Последние два дня она видела только Петира, заботливого, понимающего, который поехал за елкой, дабы она не печалилась. Рядом с которым так хорошо засыпалось и не снились кошмары. Тот, чьё мятное дыхание… «Хватит!» Подобные мысли Санса еще гнала прочь еще усердней, но они возникали все чаще.  
  


***

  
  
— Петир, она замечательная!  
  
— Рад, что ты довольна, — Бейлиш криво усмехнулся, очищая свое пальто от иголок. Жаль, что царапины с крыши также легко не убрать. Но зато Санса светилась ярче любой гирлянды, девушка с восхищением оглядывала ель, расправляя ей ветви. Это так напоминало детство, так напоминало ей дом. Она с наслаждением вдыхала аромат мороза и хвои, и казалось, он наполняет её былым трепетом, возрождая желание праздника. И все это благодаря Петиру. Не удержавшись, девушка поцеловала его в щеку:  
  
— Спасибо вам. За все спасибо.  
  
— К твоим услугам, милая, — Бейлиш чувствовал, что еще немного, и он начнет улыбаться шире Сансы. Не дав себе разомлеть окончательно, он набрал Лотора, интересуясь о положении дел в Лондоне. Ничего не менялось: выручка росла, бордели перешли на круглосуточное обслуживание, наследницу Старк искали, но о его местонахождении никто не спрашивал. Варис улетел в Турцию, а Серсея с детьми встречала Рождество в Париже. Очевидно решила, что бегство девчонки не повод портить себе праздник. А раз все его дражайшие враги отдыхают, и он может позволить себе расслабиться.  
  
Но ожидания Петира на спокойный отдых не оправдались, поскольку Санса, очаровательно смущаясь, уговорила его помочь распутывать гирлянду и достать новогодние игрушки, каждую из которых мама всегда оборачивала в три слоя бумаги. Только стекло, никакого пластика. Семейный бюджет Бейлишей был скромен, поэтому маленький Петир старался ничего не разбить, помогая родителям развешивать хрупкие шарики и фигурки. Он поймал себя на том, что и сейчас пытается максимально аккуратно закрепить каждую игрушку на ель, боясь даже вздохнуть на неё.  
  
— Вы тоже украшали елку всей семьей, Петир?  
  
— Да, но нас было всего трое. А как всё семейство Старков помещалось возле одного дерева?  
  
Санса засмеялась.  
  
— Ну, наша была куда больше, хотя занимались ей только я, мама и Бран. Отец с Арьей и Роббом организовывали уличную иллюминацию. В последнее Рождество нам еще помогал Рикон, — она вдруг застыла, вспомнив, что за последний год стало с её родными. Петир вовремя выхватил из её рук стеклянного голубя, чуть не упавшего, и привлек к себе, сгоняя очередной приступ слез осторожными объятиями, создавая у Сансы ощущение защиты. Помогло.  
  
— Все нормально, сэр, — последний раз выдохнув, девушка отстранилась и повернулась к елке, — мне кажется, мы закончили. Вам нравится?  
  
— Очень, — Мизинцу больше понравилось, что Санса отвлеклась от наболевших воспоминаний, но и наряженное дерево смотрелось неплохо.  
  
До полуночи оставалось пара часов, и Санса занялась сервировкой стола. Хорошо, что в городе Петир заглянул в винный магазин, но плохо, что купленное им вино было слишком дорогим и выдержанным, поэтому варить глинтвейн она не решилась. Поставив лазанью в духовку и выложив бисквиты, девушка ушла переодеться, не желая встречать Рождество в безразмерном свитере и джинсах. Среди подаренных ей вещей в Лондоне нашлось платье простого покроя и нежно-синего цвета, подходящее к глазам и оттеняющее её новый цвет волос. Поправляя рукава, она вернулась в гостиную и застыла. Вместо яркого света галогенных ламп там теперь царил полумрак, а единственным источником освещения был камин и восковые свечи, расставленные Петиром. Перехватив её взгляд, он пояснил:  
  
— Я подумал, что свет огня больше подходит для рождественской атмосферы, — заметив перемену в ней, он одобрительно заметил, — прекрасно выглядишь.  
  
— Благодарю, — все еще краснея от любого его комплимента, Санса закончила финальные приготовления к праздничному ужину, состоящего из двух блюд и десерта. Старательно обходя острые темы, Петир увлекал свою подопечную в беседу, подливал вина, шутил и рассказывал о старинных ирландских обычаях встречи Рождества. Странно было представить, что еще утром он был настроен иначе. Санса окончательно расслабилась и искренне смеялась над его историями, изредка отвлекаясь на телевизор и настенные часы. Десять секунд, девять, восемь, семь, шесть…  
  
— С Рождеством, Санса.  
  
— С Рождеством, Петир.  
  
Взяв девушку за руку, Бейлиш подвел её к окну.  
  
— Подожди немного, — мятное дыхание у её уха путало мысли не хуже выпитого вина. Послушно застыв, Санса всматривалась в ночное небо, что через мгновение засияло огнями салютов и фейерверков, запускаемых по всему Белфасту. Заворожено наблюдая, она не сразу почувствовала руки Петира на своей талии, прижимающие ближе. Его губы едва ощутимо касались шеи, поднимались к скулам, обжигали и дразнили, призывая сделать шаг навстречу. И она сделала. Закрыв глаза, Санса развернулась к Мизинцу и поцеловала его. 


	4. Глава 4

Петир Бейлиш разбирался в деньгах, людях и моментах, когда следует целовать девушку. Симбиоз «свечи-вино-салют» работал безотказно, и Санса не стала исключением. Или стала? Он ожидал, что она его поцелует, но не ожидал, насколько ему это понравится. Словно ему опять пятнадцать, и Кэт, проиграв ему в шахматы, дает себя целовать под каждой омелой. Но Санса - не её мать, она не только позволяла себя целовать, она сама целовала в ответ, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, неловко поглаживая плечи, и эта неопытность заставляла его кровь бежать быстрее, отливая от мозга и приливая туда, чем думать не рекомендуется.

Но воспитание или нехватка кислорода дали о себе знать, и девушка отстранилась первой. Тяжело дыша, она устремила вопросительный взгляд на мужчину, словно возлагая на него всю ответственность объяснить, что между ними сейчас произошло и чего ожидать дальше. Как назло, в голову не шло ничего пристойного. Но не давать же задний ход, мямля, что он не хотел, не сдержался или опьянел от двух бокалов. Очевидно, на его лице отразилось раздумье, которое Санса приняла за недовольство и нахмурилась сама. Сладкий дурман покидал разум, уступая стыду.

— Петир, чего вы добивались?

— Поцеловать тебя.

— Зачем?

— Странный вопрос, милая. — Её сердитый тон включил в Бейлише «Мизинца». — Такую как ты хочет поцеловать каждый первый.

— До вас меня хотел поцеловать Джоффри, и если вы намерены походить на него, то я зря осталась с вами. — Девушке словно дали пощечину. Вся надуманная за два дня иллюзия спокойствия и защиты, исходящей от Петира, его нежность и забота оказались обманом? Он хотел лишь усыпить её бдительность и развести на то, что не вышло у младшего Ланнистера? Санса уже всерьез начала прикидывать, как скоро она успеет хватить куртку и выбежать, но Петир быстро перехватил её запястья.

— Санса! — Он увидел, как она побледнела, и заговорил быстрее. — Пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Я могу представить, что с тобой делал Джоффри, но, поверь, я не собираюсь тебя принуждать. Ни к постели, ни к чему-то иному. Ты в безопасности здесь, ты в безопасности со мной.

Подумав немного, он дополнил:

— Если хочешь, более я не прикоснусь к тебе. — Для убедительности он разжал руки.

— Для начала, не сжимайте меня так, это тоже напоминает Джоффри. Он любил сдавливать мои запястья до синяков и шутить, это подготовка к наручникам. — Санса устало опустилась на диван, залпом выпив протянутый бокал с вином. Петир сел рядом, но не касаясь, соблюдая обещание.

— Серсея тебя не защищала?

Девушка рассмеялась.

— Защищала, да только не меня, а моё наследство. Из лицея Джоффри отпускали лишь на выходные, и когда он первой же ночью пробрался в мою спальню, я заперлась в ванной и выпила целую пачку антидепрессантов. Меня откачали, но с тех пор Ланнистеры боялись, что если он изнасилует или побьет меня, я вновь решусь на суицид, а из покойницы не получится ни жена, ни наследница. Джоффри оставалось лишь зажимать меня по углам тайком и быстро шептать, что именно он сделает со мной в брачную ночь. С каждым разом его фантазии становились все омерзительней, он говорил, что если я забеременею девочкой, его дружок, Рамси Болтон, вырежет её из меня… вы не знаете, кто такой Рамси?

— Знаю, и как хорошо, что его не знаешь ты, — обтекаемо ответил Бейлиш, не желая пугать девушку на ночь глядя досье, имеющимся на всех Болтонов. Он протянул было руку к ней, но вовремя одернул. Но Санса все равно заметила это и, помедлив, сама взяла его ладонь, положив поверх своей. Почему-то этот жест взволновал не меньше поцелуя, но торопить события более не хотелось.

— Я никогда не причиню тебе боль, Санса.

— Я хочу вам верить, Петир. — Оба были как никогда искренны.

Испытывая легкое сожаление, что чуть не испортил и этот рождественский вечер, Петир решил попробовать поднять настроение своей подопечной.

— Закрой глаза.

Санса зажмурилась, потому что так было удобней подглядывать. Делая вид, что не заметил её хитрости,

Петир достал небольшую коробочку из кармана пиджака. Может, дарить драгоценности это банально, но зато безотказно поднимает настроение любой даме. Так и вышло. Санса с восхищением смотрела на золотую цепочку с небольшой подвеской в виде буквы «S».

— Хотел подарить утром, но не удержался. — Мизинец помог застегнуть украшение на тонкой шее и, дождавшись, пока девушка вдоволь наглядится в зеркало, он потянулся за вторым презентом.

— А это вообще не принято дарить, тем более на Рождество, но мне кажется, ты обрадуешься не меньше. — На свет появился флакон шампуня странной марки. Не дожидаясь вопросов, Петир пояснил:

— Он смывает краску с волос. В Ирландии тебя не ищут, и раз мы будем здесь две недели, ты можешь спокойно… — Остаток фразы ему не дала договорить повиснувшая на шее Санса. Мужчина обнял её в ответ, радуясь, что и здесь не ошибся в выборе.

***

  
Тихо напевая, Санса протирала запотевшее зеркало в ванной, любуясь своими локонами. После уныло-каштанового цвета, делающего её лицо бледнее и строже, рыжий показался еще ярче и свежее, переливаясь даже на влажных прядях. Да и к цепочке он подходит больше… Поняв, что сейчас на ней нет ничего, кроме подарка Петира, Санса смутилась и споро переоделась в пижаму.

Похоже, она слишком долго смывала краску, поскольку Петир успел убрать со стола, вымыть посуду и сейчас застилал кровать. Он был в душе до неё, и его волосы уже высохли, но без привычной укладки забавно топорщились в разные стороны. Подавив желание взъерошить их еще больше, Санса подошла к Мизинцу, помогая справится с пододеяльником.

— Спасибо что убрались в гостиной, но не стоило.

— Ничего личного, просто разделение обязанностей. Ты и так все два дня хлопочешь по дому, надо и мужчине подключатся. Хотя бы по праздникам, — весело отозвался Петир. Двуспальная постель его родителей была просторной, но со старомодным пружинистым низом, что скрипел при каждом движении. Словно прочитав её мысли, Бейлиш развел руками.

— Поверь, лучше уж здесь, чем на моей койке в детской. Она еще уже дивана, а каково это - спать на нем, мы убедились вчера.

— Ну что вы, меня все устраивает! — поспешно добавила Санса. У Ланнистеров она спала на итальянской кровати из красного дерева, но удобное ложе не могло перекрыть страх проснуться и найти рядом Джоффри. Проверив на всякий случай, заперта ли дверь и запоры на окнах, девушка вернулась в спальню и улеглась на краю постели.

— Спокойной ночи, Петир.

— Спокойной, Санса.

Проходили минуты, но сон не шел. За окном бушевала метель, а батареи не прогревали всю площадь комнаты. Одеял было всего два, и Петир отдал ей большее, но Санса всё равно мерзла, хоть и закуталась до носа. Мысленно кляня, что не додумалась взять с чердака шаль и шерстяные носки, она попробовала заснуть и так, но скоро почувствовала, как поверх её «кокона» ложится второе одеяло. Сзади заскрипели пружины, извещающие, что её сосед по кровати встает. Девушка включила ночник и подняла голову.

— Петир, куда вы?

— Извини, думал, ты спишь. В гостиную, там есть камин и где-то должен быть плед. Мороз может и до утра стоять, а нам вдвоём здесь не согреться.

— Мне кажется, я придумала способ. — Еще час назад поцелуй у окна казался апогеем её вольности, но реальность диктовала идти дальше. Взяв Бейлиша за руку, она вновь уложила его на кровать, а сама устроилась у него на груди, набрасывая на них сразу оба одеяла. Крепко прижатая к теплому телу снизу и укрытая сверху, она наконец-то почувствовала, как согревается.

— Вам удобно? — вежливо поинтересовалась Санса, чувствуя, что даже противень лимонных пирожных не заставит её сменить позу.

— Мне идеально. — Полученный ответ её успокоил. Размеренный стук сердца Бейлиша баюкал и уводил в долгожданную дрему.

— Добрых снов, Петир.

— Добрых, Санса.


	5. Chapter 5

  
      Утро началось для мистера Бейлиша в полдень. Совсем режим сбился, нехорошо. Сансы рядом не было, но из кухни тянулся дивный аромат выпечки. Так не пахнет магазинное печенье, этот запах был явно чего-то домашнего. Чего-то знакомого, из далекого детства…

      Так и есть. На столе красовалась гора блинчиков с изюмом, а около плиты лежала истрепанная тетрадка, куда Алейна Бейлиш много лет записывала понравившиеся рецепты. Блинчики с изюмом там были обведены красным маркером, являясь любимым блюдом мужской половины семьи. Маленький Петир как-то пробовал сделать их сам, но чуть не спалил дом, и с тех пор поручал это волшебное дело только маме, умеющей испечь все блины одинаково круглыми и прожаренными. У Сансы они вышли слегка неровными и с разной консистенцией изюма, но эти неловкие попытки заботы о нем, подобно тарану, упорно бились о корку цинизма его заледенелого сердца, застывали раскаленным паяльником под ребрами, побуждали совершить новую глупость, например, схватить рыжеволосую кулинарку в охапку и пообещать ей весь мир.

       _«Ты сентиментальное ничтожество»_ Мизинец в нем сделал фейспалм. _«У меня отпуск, мне можно_ » Петир съел блинчик, запивая мятным чаем. _«Я заподозрил старческую слепоту, когда ты перепутал мать с дочерью, но теперь в этом окончательно убежден, потому что ты уже пять минут ностальгируешь на куски теста, не замечая, что самой Сансы рядом нет»._ Последнее слово вновь осталось за Мизинцем. Спохватившись, Петир побежал проверять комнаты. Пусто. Еще больше он похолодел, увидев, что на вешалке висит только его пальто. Схватив верхнюю одежду, он распахнул дверь и с облегчением выдохнул. Драгоценная пропажа нашлась во дворе и, сидя спиной к нему, увлеченно ковырялась в снегу. Не желая выглядеть идиотом, Петир быстро набросил пальто на плечи и переобулся, после чего направился к девушке.

      — Если ты решила поискать клад, то разочарую. В детстве я уже сделал это за тебя, но не нашел ничего, кроме камней и навоза.

      Санса обернулась к нему, смеясь и щурясь от солнца.

      — Ой, вы уже встали!

      — Не «уже», а «наконец-то». — Он опустился на колени, увидев, что его подопечная не копала снег, а лепила из него нечто странное.

      — Это… необычно

      Девушка просияла.

      — Вы узнали? Это мой дом, замок Старков. Мы жили там, пока отца не позвал в компаньоны Ланнистеры, и нам пришлось переезжать в Лондон.

      Мизинец ни разу не был в гостях у Кейтилин и её мужа, но, конечно, знал, что та, едва получив диплом в Дублине, уехала на север Англии, где ей достался полуразрушенный замок, стоящий на границе с Шотландией и обдуваемый всеми ветрами. Однако Санса всё видела иначе.

      — Папа вложил много денег в реставрацию и обогревательную систему, представляете, там никогда не было холодно, даже зимой! — Её тонкие пальчики перемещались по снежному творению. — Вот здесь была библиотека, здесь столовая, кабинет, зал… Наши спальни находились в башнях, моя была выше всех. Я считала себя Рапунцель и поспорила с Арьей, что отращу к 16-ти волосы до земли. — Девушка грустно улыбнулась. — Когда мы переехали в Лондон, мама выбрала хорошую новостройку с зимним садом и бассейном, но теперь мне кажется, что именно в замке был мой настоящий дом. Боюсь, я уже никогда не вернусь туда, — печально вздохнула она.

      — Многое может случиться между «сейчас» и «никогда». — Петир погладил девушку по голове, легонько поцеловав в висок и уводя от неприятной темы. — Не думай об этом сейчас. Лучше подумай… — Он шутливо нахмурился. — ...как сделать, чтобы твой замок был похож на замок, а не на торт «Графские развалины».

      Санса ахнула и несильно пихнула его в плечо.

      — Раз такой умный, попробуйте сами!

      — Вот уж нет, я давно завязал со строительством замков, как воздушных, так и снежных. — Он невозмутимо поднялся и предложил ей руку, но надутая Санса, её проигнорировала. — Как вам будет угодно, миледи. Когда вы околеете, я, мятный чай и замечательные блинчики с изюмом будем ждать вас на кухне, — Петир усмехнулся и чуть взъерошил ей волосы.

      Отряхиваясь, он подошел к порогу, но тут на его затылок обрушился удар, и он ощутил, как мерзко-мокрый снег ползет за шиворот. Обернувшись, он едва успел увернуться от нового снежка, а Санса, невинно улыбаясь, уже лепила третий. Ему приходилось бить в спину, но от себя Мизинец всегда успевал отвести подобный удар. До сегодняшнего дня. Ухмыляясь, он набрал целую охапку снега в руки, но хитрая девчонка не стала дожидаться нападения и убежала за дом. Бейлиш бросился следом и принялся гонять её по всему двору. Дважды промазав, он ухитрился попасть ей между лопаток снежком, но догнать все никак не выходило. Санса заливисто смеялась и все набирала скорость. Вдруг до её ушей долетел тихий вскрик. Мистер Бейлиш сидел на снегу, держать за левую руку.

      — Петир вы ушиблись?! О боже, простите, мне так жаль! — Испуганная девушка села рядом с мужчиной, осторожно касаясь ушиба. — Сильно болит?

      — Сейчас перестанет! — Коварно усмехнувшись, Мизинец повалил её в снег, наваливаясь своим телом. Возмущенная подлой игрой на её сострадании, Санса верещала и пробовала отбиться, но бег по сугробам её вымотал. Бессильно замерев, она с вызовом посмотрела на мужчину. Раскрасневшаяся и разгоряченная, с огненно-рыжими прядями на белоснежном снегу она была восхитительна. И она была в его руках. Сопротивляться не было сил у обоих, и спустя мгновение Петир Бейлиш целовал свою снежную деву. Более напористо, более страстно, более часто, чем в первый раз. Санса вторила ему, касаясь ледяными ладошками лица, вновь ласкала пальцами его непослушные волосы.

      Время шло, но они не ощущали холода и налипшего снега, не чувствовали неудобства позы и тяжести. Совсем забывшись, Бейлиш оторвался от её губ и опустился ниже, но вместо шеи наткнулся на меховой воротник. Сразу вспомнилось, где они и насколько он замерз. Поднявшись, он протянул руку Сансе, и на этот раз она её приняла. Помогая друг другу отряхнуться, они молчали, но девушка не утерпела первой.

      — Петир, что мы будем делать?

      — По жизни или в ближайший час?

      — Вы прекрасно понимаете, о чем я.

      — Ну тогда я предлагаю вернуться в дом, принять горячий душ и выпить не менее горячий чай. А потом я предлагаю поцеловаться еще раз.

      — А прямо сейчас слабо меня поцеловать? — Санса провокационно улыбнулась, старалась не показать, насколько её обрадовал полученный ответ.

      — Я готов целовать тебя, милая, даже в лесу, на верхушке ели и в самый лютый мороз. Однако, как показывает практика, делать это в теплом помещении без риска застудить горло и промочить ноги куда комфортней. — Он перехватил её за талию на пороге, едва уловимо касаясь губами её лба, щек, кончика носа. — Ты с этим не согласна?

      — Согласна, — счастливо засмеялась Санса. Сейчас она была настроена, соглашаться во всем с ним. — А вам правда понравились блинчики?

      — Правда, — тепло улыбнулся Петир. Сейчас он был настроен не лгать.

 


	6. Chapter 6

      — Петир, вы не будете против, если мы зайдем сюда?  
  
      Этот вопрос Санса задавала своему спутнику перед любым магазином, а их в Белфасте было столько, что за неделю не обойдешь. Мизинец стоически терпел, в конце концов, совместная поездка была его идеей. Сансе не помешало бы развеяться, а ему приобрести радиатор отопления в спальню. Правда, он не рассчитывал потратить на это весь вечер. Но невозможно отказать девушке, что весь год провела взаперти, боясь выйти дальше собственной комнаты, и теперь, как ребенок, радуется разноцветным фонарикам и каждой витрине.  
  
      — Конечно нет, милая. — Заученная фраза всякий раз вызывала у неё счастливую улыбку. Он отдал свой бумажник еще в машине, предоставив полнейшую свободу, но Санса все равно тянула его за собой в каждую лавку.  
  
      — Белое или красное?  
  
      В предыдущем магазине был аналогичный вопрос, и он выбрал белое, значит, сейчас…  
  
      — Красное.  
  
      — Я тоже так думаю. — Сансе было приятно его внимание, а Мизинец благодарил свой отточенный скилл думать о своем, сохраняя на лице полнейшую заинтересованность.  
  
      Нежно поцеловав его на выходе, Санса смущенно спросила:  
  
      — Это точно для вас не затратно?  
  
      Еще одна часто задаваемая фраза.  
  
      — Я могу скупить тебе всю витрину, если не веришь. — Петир устало усмехнулся и, взяв из её рук пакет, переложил на заднее сидение. — Но твой шоппинг все равно подходит к концу, поскольку большинство торговых точек закроются в десять. А вот поужинать мы еще успеем.  
  
      — В «Starbucks»?  
  
      Бейлиш поморщился.  
  
      — Я говорил об ужине, а не о кофе с кексами. Мы едем в «James Street South»*, надеюсь, там не разучились жарить стейк.  
  
      Санса притворно надулась.  
  
      — Вам не нравится, как я готовлю?  
  
      — Наоборот, ты сама нравишься мне настолько, что я не могу позволить тебе проводить весь день у плиты.  
  
      Его спутница покраснела и отвернулась к окну. Быстрота их растущего влечения сбивала с толку, как и факт, что никто не счел нужным бороться с этим. Но в его объятиях было так тепло и спокойно, а его поцелуи дарили такую сладость и легкость, что хотелось лишь одного: _ещё_. Можно бежать от боли, но зачем бежать от наслаждения? _«Потому что оно лишает тебя воли, а это опасней всего»_. Опыт первой влюбленности в Джоффри и его горькие последствия не давали забыть о себе.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — Заданный вопрос прервал очередной виток самокопания.  
  
      — В полном, — улыбнулась девушка и, стремясь доказать это, взяла его за руку, переплетая пальцы. Петир слегка сжал их и расслабленно откинулся на сидение.  
  
      На их счастье, в ресторане нашелся столик без предварительной записи. Сделав заказы, отличавшиеся тем, что у Сансы на десерт были лимонные пирожные, а у Петира виски, она первой завела разговор:  
  
      — Спасибо за поездку, Петир. В Белфасте так красиво, мне кажется, здесь улицы выглядят даже более празднично, чем в Лондоне!  
  
      — Еще бы им так не выглядеть, — со смешком ответил Мизинец, — тут постоянно снимают сериалы для кабельного, и туристы со всего мира едут поглазеть. Экономика хорошо выигрывает, а поскольку Белфаст намного меньше столицы Британии, финансирование всей этой рождественской мишуры более организовано. Но когда я был в твоем возрасте, поверь, на столицу Северной Ирландии он отнюдь не тянул.  
  
      Мистер Бейлиш почти ничего не рассказывал о своем прошлом, и Санса решила ловить момент.  
  
      — Вы здесь учились, Петир?  
  
      — Частично. Начальные классы закончил в католической гимназии, где преподавала мама. Потом твой дедушка взял надо мной… покровительство, и я переехал в Дублин, где меня устроили в «Kings Hospital School»**.  
  
      — Моя мама ведь тоже училась там?  
  
      — Да, на два курса старше. А я был в одном классе с твоей тетей Лизой. — Бейлиш не мог не закатить глаза, и Санса понимающе хихикнула. Видимо, была наслышана об истеричном характере своей родственницы. — Высшее образование я получил снова в Белфасте, в Университете Квинс***.  
  
      Санса заметно удивилась.  
  
      — А почему вы вернулись обратно?  
  
       _«Потому что этого захотел твой дед»_ , чуть не сорвалось с языка. В то злополучное Рождество 1995-го он уже был первокурсником Тринити-колледжа****, но пока ему зашивали располосованный живот, Хостер Талли, оскорбленный нахальством «неблагодарной выскочки», переговорил с деканатом и те отчислили студента Бейлиша под предлогом несданной сессии. Можно было подать в суд, но Петир понимал, что Талли не даст ему закончить университет в радиусе ста километров от его дочерей и будущего зятя. А когда все работодатели поголовно отказывались читать его резюме, был сделан вывод, что даже уборщиком в Дублине ему не устроиться. Это был город Хостера Талли, а Петир был чужаком, посмевшим забыть, что он здесь гость на правах приживалки и не пара самой богатой невесте Ирландии. Гордость Мизинца кровоточила сильнее, чем медленно заживающий шрам, но второй раз идти на неравный бой было самоубийством. А выжить хотелось. Выжить и отомстить. Но не рассказывать же сию неприглядную правду о клане Старков и Талли девчонке, что до сих пор оплакивает свою семью. Запоздалое сочувствие идиотизму его юности не стоило новой истерики.  
  
      — Дублин силен в преподавании гуманитарных наук и медицины, но направление «финансы и кредит» всегда было перспективней изучать в Квинсе. По вопросам экономики он входит в тройку лучших по всей Британии, в то время как прочие университеты Ирландии стоят ниже. — Статистика была взята с потолка, но сработала, в который раз. Санса приняла его объяснение без малейших сомнений.  
  
      — Финансы и кредит… — задумчиво протянула она. — Я так и думала, что вы учились именно там. Полагаю, закончили с отличием?  
  
      — В точку. Я безнадежно предсказуем, моя милая. — Петир притворно вздохнул и решил перевести разговор, не желая, дабы Санса вновь невольно разбудила его стародавние обиды. — Ну, а что же ты? Кем себя видишь в будущем?  
  
      — До недавнего времени я не верила, что у меня вообще это будущее есть, — опустила глаза Санса, неопределенно пожав плечами. — В детстве я хотела стать принцессой, а сейчас мне хочется стать надзирателем тюрьмы, где будут сидеть Серсея и Джоффри. И я не понимаю, какая из моих фантазий более утопична.  
  
      Её тон был саркастичен, но Петир уловил в нем налет горечи. Он накрыл её руки, лежавшие поверх стола, и чуть подался вперед.  
  
      — Перестань так думать, слышишь? Еще до твоего побега Ланнистеры наделали столько ошибок, что развалить их корпорацию стало возможным, если знать, где подпиливать доски. И я знаю. Не обещаю тебе титул принцессы, но зато могу гарантировать, что через год ты увидишь Серсею и её первенца в одиночных камерах для пожизненного заключения. — Он едва уловимо усмехнулся и сказал тише: — Если они вообще до них доживут.  
  
      В её глазах промелькнул стальной огонек, похожий на тот, что был у Мизинца, когда он тайком приехал на похороны Брандона Старка. Зачарованный им, Бейлиш впился в её губы, и Санса с жаром отозвалась на поцелуй, прервав его только из-за подошедшего официанта. Непринужденно вернувшись на место, Петир приподнял принесенный бокал.  
  
      — За нас, Санса.  
  
      — За нас, Петир.  
  
      Мизинец посчитал, что они достигли соглашения.  
  


***

  
  
      То, что происходит ночью, не более, чем логичное продолжение дневных событий. Нельзя просто так взять и заснуть, как раньше, целомудренно прижимаясь друг к другу через пижаму. Напряжение между ними можно резать ножом, и вся её кожа пылает от его легчайших прикосновений. Петир бережно стягивает с неё водолазку и джинсы, но когда она пытается поступить также с его рубашкой, ткань выскальзывает из неумелых рук. Девушке досадно до слез, но Петир лишь нежно целует её тонкие пальчики.  
  
      — Ничего страшного, я сам справлюсь.  
  
      Санса завороженно наблюдает за ним, забывая былое смущение. Он не похож на Райана Гослинга и других её любимых актеров с рельефом и кубиками. Но теперь ей кажется, что нет никого привлекательней Петира Бейлиша. Нет ничего желанней, чем касаться его худого горячего тела, проводя ногтями по нежной коже спины. Нет ничего слаще, чем слышать тихие стоны, вызванные её осторожными поцелуями.  
  
      Обхватив её за талию, Мизинец укладывает девушку на постель, нависая сверху. Лихорадочный блеск её глаз встречается со взглядом, наполненным ответной страстью и обожанием. Не в силах долго бездействовать, Петир вновь припадает к девичьим губам, попутно избавляя её от нижнего белья. Когда бюстгальтер уже не служит помехой, он опускает свои поцелуи ниже, лаская языком её шею, ключицы и наконец добирается до сосков, помогая себе правой рукой, а левой поглаживая внутреннюю сторону её бедер.  
  
      Он давал себе слово быть терпеливым, но она лежала под ним, нагая, послушная, манящая, _желающая его_. Стоны Сансы становятся громче, а когда она запускает пальцы в его волосы, беспорядочно лаская их, он понимает, что и сам долго не выдержит. Подняв голову, он ловит её взгляд, в котором читает согласие идти дальше…  
  
      Это не так больно, как она ожидала, но и не так приятно, как ей мечталось. Тихий вскрик вырывается из груди, а глаза затуманиваются невольными слезами. Петир чувствует перемену в ней и останавливается, медля с повторным толчком.  
  
      — Тише, тише, девочка моя.... — Его губы легонько касаются лба, целуют веки, мокрые щеки, припухшие губы, которые Санса закусила почти до крови. — Больше больно не будет, обещаю. Хорошая моя, милая, дорогая…  
  
      Её сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы кивнуть. Она верит ему и целует в ответ, стараясь отвлечься от неприятного жжения. Осторожные ласки Петира постепенно расслабляют напряженное тело под ним, и он решает продолжить, медленно толкаясь вперед, позволяя привыкнуть. Её внутренний жар сводит с ума, бессвязный шепот его имени заставляет ускориться, но он уже не встречает сопротивления. Девушка все смелей отвечает на его поцелуи, все сильней прижимает его бедра к себе. Разум почти отказывает Мизинцу, с губ срываются хриплые стоны, и осознание того, что это происходит из-за неё, наполняет Сансу блаженством.  
  
      Когда он чувствует приближение оргазма, то быстро выходит из неё, изливаясь на живот. Он откатывается на бок и не сводит глаз с Сансы, все еще плывущей на волнах наслаждения. Её волосы облепили лицо, и он осторожно отводит их в сторону, заправляя за ухо. Почувствовав прикосновения сквозь слабеющую пелену удовольствия, девушка поворачивается к нему. Взгляд расслабленно скользит по лицу своего спасителя, и хочется что-то сказать, но в мозгах словно вакуум. Не лепетать же в очередной раз «спасибо, Петир» или, того хуже, «а вам точно понравилось, Петир?» Но повод для разговора находится, когда она ощущает липкую влагу на животе.  
  
      — А почему вы… — Глаза смущенно опускаются вниз.  
  
      — Потому что нам не нужны неприятности, милая. — Петир берет полотенце и аккуратно счищает следы семени. — Я сам виноват, что не догадался заехать в аптеку, и поэтому пришлось обойтись вот так.  
  
      Санса понимающе краснеет. Действительно, ко всем её имеющимся проблемам не хватало только добавить беременность. Кидая на мужчину робкие взгляды, она не осмеливается более заговорить и не знает, что вообще ей теперь делать. Он вновь решает помочь.  
  
      — Иди сюда. — Петир тянет к себе обнаженную скромницу, и она с облегчением кладет голову ему на плечо  
  
      — Ни о чем не жалеешь? — Тон спокойный, но рука Сансы лежит у него на груди, и она чувствует, что сердце бьется быстрее, чем следует.  
  
      — Нет. — В доказательство, девушка прижимается к нему ближе, осыпает поцелуями шею, линию скул. — А вы?  
  
      — Только о том, что забыл достать радиатор из машины. Мы за ним вообще-то и поехали в Белфаст.  
  
      — Вряд ли мы замерзнем. — Санса смотрит на комнатный термометр. — Радио не обещало морозов.  
  
      — Надеюсь на это. — Петир все равно укрывает их двумя одеялами, на всякий случай. Поцеловав её в макушку, он шепчет:  
  
      — Добрых снов, моя девочка.  
  
      — Добрых, мой… Петир.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски:  
> * «James Street South» - реально-существующий ресторан в Белфасте. Автор там не был, но судя по отзывам, готовят там хорошо)   
> ** «Kings Hospital School» - одна из самых дорогостоящих и элитных школ Дублина.  
> *** Queen's University of Belfast — государственный университет в Белфасте.  
> **** Тринити-колледж - старейший и самый престижный колледж в Ирландии.


	7. Chapter 7

       _Весна наступила рано, еще май, а весь луг в цвету. На Сансе голубое платье в пол и нелепый венок из одуванчиков, который она пытается нацепить на Петира, а когда он делает попытку поймать её, убегает. Он следует за ней, но не может схватить даже развевающийся подол, и Санса смеется, не зло, отчего на душе Бейлиша расплывается легкость, а губы складываются в улыбку. Эта девушка — само воплощение свежести и чистоты. Наконец он делает рывок и ловит её, бережно укладывая на траву. Они лежат напротив друг друга, и в глазах Сансы столько нежности, что тяжело дышать. Мягкие руки ласкают его лицо, едва уловимо, словно изучая, и Петир невольно трется щекой о девичье запястье.  
  
      — Родной мой…_  
  
      Он тянется к её губам, удивляясь, почему не сделал этого раньше. И когда Санса отвечает ему, понимает, почему. Это всё был сон. Кроме поцелуя, от которого он и проснулся. Весьма вовремя, будильник показывал четверть первого.  
  
      — Доброе утро Петир.  
  
      — Скорее, добрый день. — Мизинец со вкусом зевнул, прижимаясь к желанному телу.  
  
      — Я не хотела будить вас, простите.  
  
      — Наоборот, спасибо, что не дала мне проспать до вечера, да еще и сделала это таким приятным способом, — расслабленно улыбнулся он. — В последние дни я почему-то сплю вдвое больше привычной нормы.  
  
      — Вас это не устраивает?  
  
      — Пожалуй, я готов это принять, если ты будешь лежать рядом. — Бейлиш позволил себе полюбоваться смущенным видом Сансы и добавил уже более серьезно:  
  
      — А вот твоё «выканье» смущает уже меня. Прошу, поработай над этим.  
  
      — Хорошо… сэр. — Санса намеренно сделала акцент на последнем слове, за что чуть не получила щелбан, успев увернуться, но спустя пару мгновений вновь вернулась в теплые мужские объятия, доверчиво признавшись:  
  
      — Ты улыбался, когда спал. Мне нравилось смотреть.  
  
      — Снился хороший сон.  
  
      — Там была я? — невинно осведомилась его подопечная.  
  
      — Разумеется, поэтому-то сон и хороший. — Он решил не описывать свой бег за ней по ромашковому полю, предпочитая Сансе додумать более фривольное содержание. И судя по её румянцу, это у него вышло.  
  
      Смущая лежащую рядом с ним девчонку еще больше, Мизинец начал осыпать ленивыми поцелуями её лицо, шею, плечи… Он действовал не спеша, давая ей возможность отстраниться, но Санса не противилась новой близости, только рассеянно ерошила его волосы, не зная, куда деть руки. Цепочка поцелуев задержалась на груди, спустилась на живот и двинулась ниже, отчего девушка взволнованно выдохнула и попробовала подняться, но мужчина мягко остановил её.  
  
      — Верь мне, тебе понравится. — С хитрой ухмылкой он скрылся под одеялом. Девушке осталось лишь безвольно ослабнуть под нежным натиском его губ, забирающихся под белье. И её крики удавалось сдерживать до тех пор, пока Петир не пустил в ход свои пальцы и язык…  
  
      Громкий протяжный стон свидетельствовал, что он все сделал правильно. Довольный собой, Петир приподнялся на локтях, достигнув её губ. Он хотел лишь быстро коснуться их, но Санса намеренно увлекла его в долгий и глубокий поцелуй, смакуя _их_  общий вкус. Она пока не решалась отблагодарить Петира лаской, аналогичной его, но её смелости хватило на то, чтобы обхватить его член и сделать несколько хаотичных движений. Бейлиш снисходительно улыбнулся, разорвав поцелуй.  
  
      — Девочка моя, не так резко, ты же не огонь добываешь. — Он помог ей найти нужный темп, и Санса старательно повторяла, заворожено наблюдая, как зрачки мужчины расширяются, а дыхание становится частым, тяжелым.  
Её власть над ним сейчас завораживала. Меньше минуты потребовалось, чтобы его возбуждение достигло пика, и он кончил, в изнеможении падая на ту, что подарила ему наслаждение. Когда поволока оргазма немного рассеялась, Бейлиш попробовал откатиться в сторону, но Санса не отпустила его, обнимая за спину и тихо шепча:  
  
      — Мне не тяжело, пожалуйста, останься вот так еще немного…  
  
      Он не мог отказать ей и послушно замер, зарываясь лицом в её шею, вдыхая восхитительный запах женского тела. Вновь подкралась ленивая дрема, но впереди целый день, который можно потратить куда полезней.  
  
      — Санса, не спи, слышишь?  
  
      — Почему? — Он не видел её лица, но почувствовал, как она нахмурилась.  
  
      — Потому что мы и так с тобой проводим в постели по двенадцать часов. Не хватало еще перейти на шестнадцать.  
  
      — А если мне хочется? — Упрямство Сансы явно засыпать не собиралось.  
  
      — В начале января обещают метель, вот тогда можешь впасть в спячку хоть на неделю. А пока снегопада нет, я хочу спуститься и прогуляться по берегу Белфатского залива*, и, надеюсь, ты составишь мне компанию.  
  
      Как он и полагал, план сработал. Санса все еще жаждала как можно чаще гулять, восполняя свой год изоляции. Быстро поднявшись, она живо застегнула его рубашку, пока Бейлиш еще возился с боксерами.  
  
      — Кто первым в душ?  
  
      — Если не возражаешь, то мы можем принять его вместе. Чтобы сократить время сборов.  
  
      — Исключительно ради этого? — В тоне Сансы послышались игривые нотки.  
  
      — Безусловно, — важно кивнул Петир, —, а еще сэкономим расход воды. Я практичный человек, дорогая моя.  
  
      Дабы пресечь дальнейшие разговоры, он просто перехватил её поперек талии и занес в ванную, где они застряли минимум на час, две трети которого потратив отнюдь не на мытье. Но кого волнует лишнее время и показания счетчика, когда прекрасная девушка раз за разом кричит твоё имя, когда ты вжимаешь её в мокрый кафель стены, доводя до экстаза? Петира Бейлиша подобные мелочи уж точно не волновали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Белфаст-Лох или Белфастский залив — крупный естественный залив Ирландского моря. Внутренняя часть залива представляет собой скопление отмелей и лагун. Внешняя часть в основном имеет скалистые берега, изредка — песчаные пляжи. Залив является морскими воротами города Белфаст.


	8. Chapter 8

      — Ты не замерзла?  
  
      — В сотый раз говорю, что нет. — Санса закатила глаза и прислонилась щекой к его плечу. — Мне просто нравится идти с тобой под руку. Тебе ведь удобно?  
  
      — В первый и последний раз говорю, что да, — в тон ей ответил мужчина, ощущая себя навязчивым идиотом.  
  
      Он надеялся, что на свежем воздухе рассудок придет в привычный порядок, но стоило бросить взгляд на шагающую рядом особу, как опять обжигающая волна нежности пробегала по венам, и в голову лезли мысли не о приблизительной смете борделей за праздники, а о том, что Санса может простудиться без шапки. Беспокойство о ком либо, кроме себя, все еще казалось ему инородным и странным, наравне с осознанием, что и его скользкая личность может у кого-то вызывать порывы ласки и заботы. За последние дни девица Старк умудрилась неплохо расцарапать ледяную бронь вокруг его сердца, старательно возводимую десятилетиями. И Бейлиш не мог определиться, так ли его печалит сей факт. Его внутреннего Мизинца подобная мягкость уж точно не радовала и он грозил суицидом.  
  
      Но для Сансы его внутренняя борьба оказалась незамеченной. Девушка с безмолвным благоговением смотрела вдаль, периодически обращая внимание на спокойное море. Казалось, этот пасмурный пейзаж и морозно-соленый воздух нравятся ей не меньше вчерашней галогеновой мишуры города. Впрочем, Петир был вынужден признать, что ни на одном из зарубежных курортов ему не было так спокойно, как на каменистом побережье его родного залива. Он скучал по этому холоду и серо-черной палитре.  
  
      — Тут так тихо… — Ровный шум волн был единственным звуком, достигавшим берега.  
  
      — Да, летом еще порой заезжают туристы, но зимой здесь царит полнейший штиль. Где-то даже рыба ловится, как я помню по своему детству.  
  
      — Ты умеешь ловить рыбу? — Санса уставилась на него так, словно он сказал, что умеет летать на драконе.  
  
      — А ты полагала, что я с пеленок торговал на бирже? — Усмешка тронула губы. — Было время, когда в число моих хобби входила рыбалка и чтение стихов, а не теневые махинации.  
  
      Изумление в глазах Сансы только возросло.  
  
      — Ты читал стихи?  
  
 _«Даже об этом не смог умолчать. Как скоро растреплешь о предательстве её драгоценного папочки? — Мизинец-таки нашел повод выплеснуть часть накопившегося яда.  
— Закрой рот и думай об акциях, - у Петира не было времени на изящные пикировки со своим Альтер-эго.»_  
  
      — Когда-то увлекался, — как можно безразличней пожал он плечами, — потом забросил.  
  
      Но девушка не отставала.  
  
      — Кто твой любимый поэт?  
  
      — Джеймс Джойс*.  
  
      — Кажется, он писал о Дублине?  
  
      — Да. В детстве я мечтал жить там, а не в Белфасте. Поэзия Джойса пришлась как раз кстати, я бредил и им, и нашей столицей. Теперь мне по нраву только Джойс.  
  
      — Какое твоё любимое стихотворение?  
  
      — Их много.  
  
      — Прочитай мне, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Санса, — Бейлиш раздраженно поморщился, — к чему это? В доме есть целая полка его сборников, изучай сама.  
  
      — Ну прошу тебя, Петир, хотя бы одно сейчас!  
  
      — Я не хочу.  
  
      — Ради меня!  
  
      — Я уже ничего не помню.  
  
      — Врешь.  
  
      — Слово скаута.  
  
      — Я обиделась. — Санса отвернулась и скрестила руки на груди.  
  
      — Боги, ты невыносима! — Мизинец возвел глаза к небу. Ребенок, сущий ребенок. Почему он все время идет у неё на поводу? Помедлив секунду, вспоминая, он негромко начал:  
  
 _Весь день шуршал холодный дождь,  
      Витал осенний листопад.  
      Приди в последний раз — придешь? —  
      В продрогший сад.  
  
      Перед разлукой — постоим,  
      Пусть прошлое обступит нас.  
      Молю: внемли словам моим  
      В последний раз._  
  
      Девушка медленно повернулась обратно к мужчине, осторожно взяв его за руку. Но тот, казалось, даже не заметил.  
  
 _Ни птицы в небе, ни огня в тумане —  
      Морская мгла;  
      Лишь вдалеке звезда-воспоминанье  
      Туман прожгла.  
      Я вспомнил ясное чело, и очи,  
      И мглу волос,  
      Все затопивших вдруг, как волны ночи, —  
      И бурю слез.  
      К чему теперь роптать, припоминая  
      Пыл тех ночей, —  
      Ведь разве не была она, чужая,  
      Почти твоей?_  
  
      Он помнил, как зачитывался этими строфами, когда лечил свои душевные и физические раны после неудачной дуэли. Все равно в больнице больше нечего делать. Стихи Джойса о любовной муке и принесенная отцом водка помогали справляться с собственными приступами тупой боли и непрошеных слез. Правда, при выписке романтичный ореол покинутого возлюбленного недолго грел его самолюбие, уступив место маске холодной ненависти. И теперь былые чувства горечи вновь застучали в висках.  
  
 _Глумливых взглядов череда  
      Ведет меня сквозь города.  
      Сквозь сумрак дня, сквозь ночи синь  
      Мерцает мне звезда полынь.  
  
      О светоч ада, светоч зла.  
      И молодость моя прошла,  
      И старой мудрости оплот  
      Не защитит и не спасет._  
  
      Как его унесло, хотел же только одно прочитать, а не три. Встряхнув с себя наваждение, Мизинец взглянул на нахмуренную Сансу.  
  
      - Эй, ну что теперь не так? — Петир не мог скрыть досады в голосе. — Санса, прекращай меня игнорировать, тебе не понравилось?  
  
      - Понравилось, — тихо заговорила девушка, обращаясь к его правому ботинку. — Извини, я не должна была так глупо настаивать.  
  
      - Все хорошо, милая. — Все зарождающееся раздражение тут же спало от одного её «извини». Нет, он точно размяк. И предательская нежность, разливающая в области сердца, только усилилась, когда на его щеку легла узкая ладошка. Как в сегодняшнем сне. Петир позволил себе на миг прикрыть глаза, прежде чем отнять её, неприятно поражаясь её холоду.  
  
      - Ты совсем замерзла, пошли… — Она не дала ему договорить, буквально бросившись на шею, обнимая так крепко, словно боялась быть унесенной приливом. Прижимая девушку в ответ, совсем сбитый с толку Мизинец рассеянно поглаживал её волосы.  
  
      Он был её защитником, спасителем, единственным другом. Но за всей этой чередой масок Санса не сразу смогла разглядеть его настоящего, каким он был сейчас. Одиноким человеком, который примерял стихи Джойса на себя, потому что находил в них отклик. Этим он был уязвим и так похож на неё. Она хотела ему помочь, как он помогает ей, хотела согреть, как он согревал её своей лаской. И главное — хотела доказать, что он тоже ей нужен, нужен весь, а не только как щит против Ланнистеров.  
  
      Петир силился, но не мог заставить себя прервать поток частых и быстрых поцелуев, которыми Санса осыпала его лицо, пока не добралась до губ. Этот поцелуй был самым страстным из ранее подаренных, самым отчаянным и оттого таким сладким. Бейлиш чувствовал, что еще минута подобных ласк, и он повалит её на песок, не думая о последствиях секса на оледенелом пляже.  
  
      - Девочка моя, давай вернемся в дом, хорошо? — Он мягко отстранился и взял её руки в свои, согревая замерзшие пальцы дыханием, — У нас еще остались твои замечательные блинчики?  
  
      Санса поняла его намек уйти с острой темы и не стала настаивать.  
  
      - Конечно, я ведь с утра еще пожарила. А что ты хочешь на ужин?  
  
      - То же, что и ты.  
  
      - Тогда лимонные пирожные и пицца.  
  
      - Издеваешься?  
  
      - Ага, — коварно улыбнулась Санса, желая хотя бы так узнать любимое блюдо своего наставника, — поэтому лучше открой мне эту тайну, Петир Бейлиш.  
  
      - Тогда жареную форель. Но у нас её нет.  
  
      - Прекрасно, еще один повод съездить в Белфаст.  
  
      Но поездка откладывается, и они вспоминают об ужине когда за окном темно, а они лежат в постели, остывая от длительного возбуждения.  
  
      - Петир, мы забыли.  
  
      - Ты сама виновата. Нечего было раздеваться при мне до белья.  
  
      - Я хотела переодеться!  
  
      - И поэтому смотрела на меня в упор, расстегивая рубашку? — Петир получил тычок под ребра и довольно засмеялся. Собственническим жестом прижав к себе девушку, он поцеловал её в лоб.  
  
      - Знаешь, я уже согласен на пиццу.  
  
      - Издеваешься? Я теперь неделю с постели не встану! — Санса притворно надулась, норовя сильнее заползти под одеяло. — К тому же, я не хочу есть. Я хочу сборники Джеймса Джойса, где они?  
  
      - На чердаке, в одной из коробок. Могу достать их все в обмен на ужин.  
  
      Предложение выглядело разумно, но Санса захотела еще поторговаться и кое-что уяснить для себя.  
  
      - Идет, но прочитай мне одно стихотворение прямо сейчас. - И, сразу же опережая Мизинца, раскрывшего рот для возражения, дополнила: — И я заварю еще мятный чай.  
  
      - Что ты со мной делаешь? .. — Петиру было лениво спорить, к тому же на ум пришло как раз одно подходящее. Не сводя глаз со своей милой шантажистки, он неспешно зачитывал строки по памяти:  
  
       _Я бы хотел,  
      Чтоб мы были одни  
      В чаще сосновой,  
      В прохладной тени.  
  
      Чтоб целоваться там  
      Сладко, без слов  
      В храме сосновом,  
      Меж темных стволов.  
  
      Чтоб с поцелуями  
      Падала на  
      Губы мои —  
      Твоих прядей волна.  
  
      Что же мы медлим?  
      Там сосны и тишь…  
      Что ты мне шепчешь?  
      О чем говоришь?_  
  
      Новый поцелуй не заставил себя долго ждать, но на сей раз в нем не сквозило былого отчаяния. Мягко касаясь его губ, Санса радовалась затаенной надежде, что её спонтанный порыв на берегу был правильно понят и Петир уже не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.  
  
      ***  
  
      Назавтра, они все же выбрались в Белфаст, заглянув в супермаркет за форелью и вновь пройдясь по магазинам, где Санса пополнила свой склад косметики и тряпок и даже уломала его приобрести синий свитер. А Мизинец уговорил её вместе посетить аптеку, где приобрел проверенный препарат, позволяющий ему более не сдерживать себя.  
  
      Последующие дни летели с молниеносной скоростью, и хотя Бейлиш старался проводить их более-менее разнообразно, постельный режим неизменно побеждал. Впрочем, это тоже приносило пользу, и немалую. Петир был вынужден признать, что утонул в своей девочке, такой милой и искренней, порой неопытной, но неизменно-нежной. Он не стеснялся учить её тому, что знал, например, что заниматься любовью можно не только в постели и ванне. И смущение Сансы быстро гасилось его поцелуями…  
  
      Она все больше смелела, все чаще смеялась, и эта легкость отдавала обратной волной, заставляя Бейлиша смеяться в ответ, а на сердце становилось подозрительно светло. Он рассказывал ей без утаек о своем детстве, родителях, учебе в школе и Квинсе. Впрочем, сохранившееся благоразумие все-таки не позволяло откровенничать полностью, выдавая подробности дуэли и рядовых будней сутенера. Он привык к её домашней еде и прочим наивным попыткам порадовать его, узнать ближе. Привык засыпать, обнимая её, согреваясь их обоюдным теплом. Привык забывать завести будильник и просыпаться после полудня от её ласковых прикосновений. Вот и сейчас он потянулся к ней сквозь сон, чувствуя, как тонкие пальчики перебирают его волосы.  
  
      - С добрым утром. — Бейлиш блаженно зевнул, переводя взгляд на Сансу. На удивление, лежащая рядом девушка не улыбалась как обычно, а смотрела… с досадой? Сон слетел с Петира, и он похолодел.  
  
      - Санса, в чем дело? — Его мозг тут же начал перебирать варианты её недовольства. — Ты подходила к телефону? Что сказал Лотор?  
  
      - Ничего. Вернее, твой мобильный не звонил, — отмахнулась Санса и насупилась сильнее. — Я о другом, Петир. Сегодня первое января.  
  
      -?..  
  
      - Мы проспали Новый Год!  
  
      - Черт возьми, я уже решил, что нас в гостиной ожидает Серсея! — Смесь облегчения и легкого раздражения наполнило сердце. Он чуть усмехнулся и передразнил её нахмуренное личико. — И что с того, моя милая? Есть такая поговорка «Как Новый год встретишь, так его и проведешь». По-моему, лучше того, что было у нас вчера ночью, нельзя пожелать.  
  
      - Да ну тебя! — Санса немного успокоилась и положила голову на его грудь. - Но мне все равно жалко. Я хотела отпраздновать его с тобой по-другому. Вновь накрыть стол со свечами, надеть новое платье…  
  
      - Которое?  
  
      - Зеленое.  
  
      - И опять-таки, которое из всех зеленых?  
  
      Санса подняла голову, пристально посмотрев на него, но, увидев его улыбку, не сдержала своей и вновь прижалась к нему.  
  
      - А еще я хотела приготовить ваш традиционный сид-кейк** и загадать желание в полночь. Нет, ты был прав тогда, мы совсем потеряли счет времени.  
  
      - Вот только теперь я против этого уже не возражаю, а ты недовольна! — Мизинец расслабленно перебирал её волосы. — Для того, что ты описала, не обязателен повод. Можем хоть сегодня вечером организовать ужин в полумраке, развесить омелу и поставить бой курантов на будильник, который зазвонит в полночь. Ты наденешь новое платье, я надену новый свитер…  
  
      - А желание?  
  
       _«До скольки лет она будет верить в эту чушь?»_ Но перспектива порадовать девушку вновь взыграла над цинизмом.  
  
      - Раз (частично по моей вине) ты забыла о празднике, я готов взять на себя роль Санты, и исполнить все, что ты захочешь.  
  
      - Прямо сейчас? — Санса мигом перевернулась и водрузила локти ему на грудь, кладя поверх голову.  
  
      - Если твоё желание не выходит за пределы кровати и похоже на то, чем мы занимались ночью, то конечно. — Руки Мизинца уже заняли место на её талии, дабы перевернуть, но она его остановила.  
  
      - Нет, подожди, моё желание в другом, — скованно улыбнулась она, — тебе даже не придется вставать.  
  
      - Я весь во внимании, миледи. — Азарт предвосхитить её мысли на минуту притупил прочие чувства. И зря.  
  
      Подбодренная его словами, Санса быстро поцеловала его, а после, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу и глядя прямо в глаза, спросила:  
  
      - Можно мы останемся здесь, в твоем доме? Останемся _навсегда?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски:  
> * Джеймс Августин Алоизиус Джойс (2 февраля 1882 — 13 января 1941) — ирландский писатель и поэт, представитель модернизма. Это любимый автор исполнителя роли Мизинца, Эйдана Гиллена, поэтому выбор стихов для написания главы неслучаен)   
> ** Сид-кейк - традиционное новогоднее угощение в Ирландии. Кекс с тмином.


	9. Chapter 9

      — Что, прости? — В Мизинце еще теплилась слабая надежда, что он ослышался.  
  
      — Мы останемся, — четко проговорила Санса, но глаза опустила. — Я понимаю, что ты не можешь просто так взять и бросить свой бизнес, но… ты ведь способен им управлять через Лотора? А самому быть здесь, со мной.  
  
      — Но зачем? — Это был не самый умный вопрос, но он был самым цензурным из тех, что сейчас роились в голове Бейлиша.  
  
      — Как зачем? Потому что я не хочу назад, Петир! Не хочу возвращаться в тот страшный мир, где Серсея и Джоффри. Не хочу рисковать своей жизнью и подвергать опасности тебя, когда увидела лучший вариант. Жить в твоем доме, где нас никто не знает и не найдет, разве это не замечательно? — Её тон стал еще более быстрым и в нем засквозили нотки мольбы. — Здесь так хорошо, так спокойно, так _безопасно_. И я же чувствую, тебе тоже нравится такая жизнь. И ты сам говорил, что хочешь остаться со мной, тогда почему не сейчас и не здесь? Мы будем счастливы, ты ведь… — Она наконец подняла свой взгляд на него и запнулась, прочитав на лице горький ответ, который Петир спустя мгновение озвучил вслух.  
  
      — Санса, я не могу. Прости.  
  
      Он попробовал обнять её, но она оттолкнула его и выбежала из спальни. Раздосадованный Мизинец обхватил лицо руками и устало выдохнул. Идиот, сам виноват. Вместо того, чтобы сразу готовить девчонку к игре, привез её сюда, расслабил, позволил устроить этот чертов домашний уют с елкой и блинчиками и при этом считал, что Санса, пожив в атмосфере, напоминающей ей прежнюю жизнь, все так же безропотно вернется в Лондон? Само собой, гулять по заливу ей нравится больше, чем опять быть запертой в кладовой борделя. К чему винить и злиться на девочку, когда он сам дал ей поверить в эту наивную мечту об уединенной жизни в глуши вместе с ним? За всю свою жизнь Мизинцу не раз доводилось обманывать и предавать чужое доверие, но Санса Старк была единственной, в чьем случае это было напрасно. И раз он виноват, то придется все в спешке исправлять, а если не выйдет, заплатить за собственную глупость.  
  
      Застегивая на ходу джинсы, мужчина направился к девушке, которая сейчас находилась у окна гостиной, обнимая себя за чуть подрагивающие плечи. Плачет. Петир подошел к ней, но не обнял, рассудив, что это её разозлит еще больше. Санса тихо всхлипывала, и каждый судорожный вздох отдавался неприятной тяжестью в области сердца.  
  
      — Санса, — заговорил он неспешно и тихо, тщательно подбирая слова. Прав на ошибку у него не было. — Я уже говорил ранее, что не буду ни к чему принуждать тебя. Это касается и твоих планов на будущее. Если хочешь остаться здесь — оставайся. Если после ты решишь уехать, я куплю дом и открою банковский счет на имя Алейны Стоун в любой точке мира. Потому что я спас тебя не для того, чтобы рядом со мной ты была так же несчастна, как с Ланнистерами. Я хотел помочь тебе выбрать правильный путь, и если неприметная жизнь под чужим именем - это то, к чему ты стремишься, в моих силах её тебе дать уже сейчас.  
  
      Он видел, что она дышит ровнее, прислушиваясь к спокойному тону его обещаний. И теперь уже надо было раскрыть свою душу еще на немного.  
  
      — Я понимаю тебя, потому что много лет назад сам стоял перед трудным выбором. Меня больно предали очень близкие люди. На их стороне были связи и деньги, поэтому они сделали многое, дабы уничтожить меня и лишить того, чего я  _недостоин_. И можно было смириться со своим унижением, остаться в доме родителей и пойти на рыбий завод, где трудился мой отец, не желая прыгать выше головы, и стать начальником цеха. Это был не самый худший, а главное - самый простой и безопасный вариант прожить свою жизнь. Но это же означало, что я признавал своё поражение и ничтожность перед силой тех, кто так обошелся со мной. А я хотел отомстить и доказать, чего я стою.  
  
      — И ты отомстил и доказал? — Её голос был чуть хриплым от недавних рыданий.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Не жалеешь?  
  
      — Нет. — Сейчас он был честен, хотя так и не понял, догадалась ли Санса, кем именно ей приходились предавшие его «близкие люди». — Это было безрассудно и сложно, затянулось на много лет, но я знал, что единственный способ добиться справедливости — самому её совершить.  
  
      Она больше ничего не спросила, только зябко повела плечами, машинально растирая их ладонями. Ещё бы не замерзнуть, стоя у окна в одном белье. Бейлиш не выдержал и обнял её, и на сей раз девушка его не оттолкнула. Почувствовав, как неприятный холод покидает её тело и она перестаёт дрожать, он продолжил:  
  
      — Ты можешь не бороться с Ланнистерами и навсегда забыть своё настоящее имя, променяв его на жизнь без обязательств. Но ты должна понимать, что твои враги от этого затворничества выиграют больше. Серсея уже объявила мертвой Арью, чье тело так и не было найдено. И к весне подобный некролог появится уже о тебе. Все твое наследство перейдет Серсее, вопрос лишь в том, как именно она его заберет. Ваш брак с Джоффри был самым легким и безопасным способом, сейчас же придется подделывать завещания или скупать акции компании Старков задним числом. Конечно, есть еще Джон Сноу, но, учитывая, что твой сводный брат работает полярником, вряд ли ему вообще сообщили о событиях минувшего года, а если даже он решится приехать, то Серсея сделает все, дабы и он вскоре таинственно исчез.  
  
      От сказанного Санса дернулась, как от пощечины, но Мизинец не думал смягчать тон. Он развернул девушку к себе, и перешел к решающей части:  
  
      — Ты готова к тому, что многомиллионное состояние Старков окажется в руках их убийц? А Джоффри станет хозяином вашего фамильного замка и разрушит его? Я не собираюсь уничтожать Ланнистеров, если даже тебе это не нужно.  
  
      — Нужно. — Санса прижалась лбом к его ключице, сцепляя руки на талии. — Но Петир, мне так страшно возвращаться! Я хочу отомстить, но не могу потерять, что уже имею. Когда я пришла к тебе месяц назад, то не думала, что между нами все зайдет так… _далеко_ и мне будет больно от мысли лишиться тебя. Джоффри непредсказуем, и даже Серсея не может его контролировать. Он застрелил моего отца, едва узнав о разрыве помолвки, а потом поджег наш дом. Если он поступит так же и с тобой, то я просто… — Выдержка опять подвела её, и Санса всхлипнула.  
  
      — Хорошая моя, — Петир нежно поцеловал её в лоб, — я не хуже тебя знаю, как опасен выродок Серсеи. Но пойми, в жизни нам придется всегда рисковать. Когда ты убежала от Ланнистеров, то также жертвовала уже имеющимся положением и комфортом. Но в итоге ты выиграла, потому что нашла меня. — Он чуть усмехнулся. — Так же мы поступим и здесь. Скоро нам придется уехать и вступить в теневую игру, чтобы вернуть тебе наследство и заслуженное возмездие тем, кто этого заслужил. И, возможно, нам удастся отыскать Арью.  
  
      Последняя фраза заставила сердце Сансы сжаться, пропуская робкую искру надежды. Арья, убежавшая сразу после пожара, не дожидаясь приезда полиции, и брат Джон, сохранивший жизнь лишь потому, что работает на оледенелом острове, куда даже на вертолете сложно добраться, — вот и всё, что осталось от их некогда огромной семьи. Петир прав, она обязана сделать все, чтобы найти и защитить их. Семью, замок Старков и честное имя отца. Она не имела права сейчас пасовать и думать о себе.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, пообещай мне, что мы еще вернемся сюда. — Санса подняла на него взгляд, в котором больше не было слез, взгляд, в котором вновь зажегся тот стальной огонек, что Бейлиш углядел во время ужина в ресторане.  
  
      — Клянусь. — Это было ему вполне по силам. Петир взял её за руку и поцеловал их переплетенные пальцы. — Санса, я клянусь сделать все, дабы ты не пострадала и получила то, что желаешь.  
  
      Девушка робко улыбнулась.  
  
      — Не забудь, что я желаю быть вместе с тобой, так что ты должен пообещать и то, что сам уцелеешь и не будешь рисковать понапрасну.  
  
      — За это можешь не беспокоиться, я ценю свою жизнь не менее сильно, чем наши общие интересы. — Мужчина мягко поцеловал её, притягивая ближе.


	10. Эпилог

_Несколькими месяцами спустя..._  
  
      - Тебе нравится? - На Сансе цветочный венок такого размера, словно ради него она оборвала все поля Ирландии.   
  
      - Ты похожа на гриб.  
  
      Санса притворно хмурится.  
  
      - Я похожа на Лану Дель Рей. Это её тренд.  
  
      - Тогда и она похожа на гриб или ты все-таки немного перестаралась, - беззлобно усмехается Петир. Нет, он никогда не устанет от её ребячества.  
  
      Сансе надоедает сердиться, и она подходит ближе, целует его в щеку. Он крепко обнимает её и зарывается лицом в её локоны, забывая обо всем на свете. И зря, потому что Санса быстро снимает с себя венок и цепляет его на пересмешника, убегая на пару метров и смеясь.  
  
      - А тебе он даже больше идет, Петир!  
  
      - Ну все, ты теперь точно попала!   
  
      Бейлиш бежит за ней, но Санса проворней. Просто удивительно, как она может развивать такую скорость на каблуках, да ещё и не путаясь в длинном подоле. Наконец ей это надоедает, и она сама настигает Петира, бросаясь на шею и прерывая все возможные возражения самым проверенным способом – поцелуем. Мизинец не противится и споро укладывает свою девочку на траву, прижимая к себе. Санса с удовольствием обнимает в ответ, поднимая на него сияющий взгляд.  
  
      - Спасибо, что привез нас в свой дом.  
  
      - Я всегда держу слово,моя милая. Но не забудь, это только до понедельника. Ты же не хочешь пропустить первое слушание?  
  
      - Разумеется нет, буду в первых рядах, - отмахивается девушка, не желая обсуждать в их уик-энд подробности суда над Джоффри. Для этого у них есть его клуб и городская квартира.   
  
      - Как же здесь хорошо… Даже не верится что еще только май, жара стоит как летом.  
  
      - Мне тоже, особенно если учесть, что это Белфаст, а не Брайтон*. - Мизинец расслабленно поглаживает её плечи. - Впрочем, несколько лет назад здесь уже была зафиксирована аномальная майская жара**, видимо грядет новый рекорд. Обычно в Ирландии куда холоднее, чем в Англии.  
  
      - Все равно, мне нравилось здесь даже зимой. Мы не сможем приехать летом? – Она начинает накручивать прядь волос на указательный палец. Старая привычка, указывающая на внутреннее волнение. Петир мягко отводит её руку, поднося к своим губам.  
  
      - Конечно, сможем.   
  
      - И осенью?  
  
      - И осенью.  
  
      - А на Рождество?  
  
      - На сколько лет ты уже распланировала наше будущее? – Петир не может сдержать усмешки.  
  
      - А разве ты не заглядываешь так далеко? – Голос Сансы становится на тон тише.  
  
      - Конечно, заглядываю, - примирительно целует её в лоб он, - и для этого мне необходимо знать твое решение. Ты по-прежнему желаешь быть здесь, в моем старом доме, на краю залива и в нескольких милях от города?  
  
      - Да, но я понимаю, что…  
  
      - Тсс... - Он прикладывает палец к её губам. - Я не призываю тебя отказываться от нашей былой договоренности. Однако, эти несколько месяцев рядом с тобой заставили меня задуматься о том, что будет дальше. Когда все это закончится, Ланнистеры получат срок, а тебе исполнится 18, и вы с Джоном и Арьей разделите наследство. Возможно… мы могли бы переехать сюда, навсегда.  
  
      - О, Петир, ты серьезно?! – восторженно выдыхает девушка, не смея поверить.  
  
      - Я всегда говорю серьезно, милая, и поверь мне, это решение я обдумывал еще с февраля. - Он самодовольно любуется её радостным личиком. -Но учти, это будет возможно не раньше следующего года. Аресты, слушания и суды, продажа моих заведений, СМИ должны отшуметь и потерять интерес к нам... И мне точно понадобится приобрести хотя бы один клуб в Белфасте, дабы не заскучать.   
  
      - Всё равно, - её губы осыпают поцелуями его лицо, - я люблю тебя… люблю, люблю, люблю-люблю-люблю…   
  
      - И я тебя, - вторит ей он, утопая в её порывистых ласках и желая, чтобы так было всегда. Только с ней и только здесь, если это делает её такой счастливой.  
  
      -Родной мой... - Она чуть отстраняется, мягко проводит ладонями по его скулам, лаская тонкую кожу. В её глазах столько нежности, что перехватывает дыхание.  
  
      - Как в том сне…  
  
      - Что, прости?  
  
      - Однажды зимой мне приснилось, что мы лежали на майском лугу. Даже венок был такой же.  
  
      - Мм, а что мы еще делали? – Санса невинно улыбается, невзначай опуская свою руку под его футболку.  
  
      - Целовались, пока я не проснулся. Однако, - Мизинец быстро подминает её под себя, нависая сверху, - раз это не сон, то мы можем продвинуться дальше.  
  
      Его поцелуи покрывают её шею, а пальцы беззастенчиво расстегивают пуговицы на платье. Санса отвечает на его прикосновения, воюя с его джинсами, пока не вспоминает, что…  
  
      - Арья! Петир, она может вернуться!  
  
      - Не глупи, твоя сестрица ушла час назад, а зная её страсть лезть, куда не надо, пока она не изучит весь Белфаст-Лох и не переплывет его, её ждать не стоит, то есть раньше ужина она не вернётся.  
  
      Губы Мизинца не прекращают ласкать её шею, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, и Санса с упоением сдается ему снова и снова, растворяясь в его ласках, голосе и упоительном запахе луговых трав и цветов…  
  


***

 

 _В долине той сейчас прохлада…_  
Любимая, уйдем  
Туда, где ждать любви не надо,  
Где будем мы вдвоем.  
Ты слышишь? все дрозды в округе  
Поют о ней —  
О той стране, где нет разлуки…  
Уйдем скорей!***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Бра́йтон — город-курорт на южном побережье в Англии  
> ** В 2010 году в Белфасте была зафиксирован температурный рекорд: 24,8°  
> *** Автор - все тот же несравненный Джеймс Джойс)))


End file.
